


Life in Motion

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Community: snape_potter, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Snarry Swap 2013, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus' lives have always been entwined but when it becomes official, neither one finds that they are as upset about it as they might have once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/gifts).



> For the 2013 round of Secret Snarry Swap and elmyraemilie. Thanks to Torino10154, Accioslash and badgerlady for the beta.

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/cmIs72LAw35mpEI9mXiQkdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Image reads: _Severus Snape Survives!_

_Incredible as it may seem, it has been confirmed that the man who killed Dumbledore will survive._

_First reported by Harry Potter to have been killed by You-Know-Who's snake, Nagini, former Headmaster Snape was found barely clinging to life in the Shrieking Shack late in the evening of 2 May, 1998, after the Battle for Hogwarts._

_Arrested and remanded to St. Mungo's for treatment, Snape was placed under guard to later be tried for War Crimes, despite testimony by Chosen One, Harry Potter._

The _Prophet_ slid from Harry's hands and he shook his head. One way or another, the news would be posted, sensationalized by the _Prophet_ , and he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that it wasn't him making the headlines now. He was done. He'd spent the last two days testifying about what had happened. His memories had been searched and withdrawn by Unspeakables. The bottles were locked away, hidden within the depths of the Ministry's archives, and Harry didn't miss them one bit.

He was tired, hungry and just plain fed up with the bureaucracy. Of course, there was still work to be done, he knew that. And he couldn't abandon what he'd set out to change, much as he wanted to. He loved magic but it had brought him little else but pain. Kingsley Shacklebolt had rescued him from the Unspeakables and offered him the chance of a lifetime. He was going to take it. He had nothing better to do, could do no better than to continue on the path he'd been set upon by both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Looking down at the paper, he eyed the picture of Snape and nodded to him. Snape sneered in response but then inclined his head as well. "You lasted this long, you bastard, I don't see why you won't win again. I'll see that they don't hang everything on you but then after that our debt is settled."

Snape stared at him, then nodded as if he understood Harry's words. Harry jerked up the paper, then tossed it into the fireplace.

The paper burned to ashes in the hearth and Harry reared back as the flames turned from the cheerful orangey-red to green. Ginny stepped through and Harry's heart clenched as he caught sight of her. He watched her primp for a moment, brushing the ash away from her cloak and hair, and then she turned to him. Smiled.

"Harry," she breathed and Harry grinned.

She rushed toward him and he wrapped her in his arms, running a soothing hand over her back as he felt her shuddering. Dampness quickly soaked his shirt and he held her tightly. "What is it?"

"It came today," he heard, the response muffled and he tipped her face up, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes. The rich colour was surrounded by red, and her face was splotchy from her tears.

"All right," Harry answered, wondering and waiting for her to explain. 

"Fred's will."

The air disappeared from Harry's lungs and he squeezed her shoulders. She winced and he rubbed his hands over her arms. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "He left me something. Left something for you, too."

"Oh?"

Ginny nodded and bit her lip. She reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek. "Don't be upset. It's… it's, well, it's actually rather wonderful, all things considered."

Harry waited. 

"He's left you part of his share of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Ginny pressed a finger to his lips when he opened his mouth.

"He said you'd object but to not listen to you because he was the one who was dead and you had to respect the dead people. He didn't want to come back as a ghost and haunt you, so you'd better do what he said."

Harry blinked and swallowed then nodded at her. She smiled at him. "George agreed. The rest of his portion he divided up between Ron, Hermione and the rest of us. He wanted it kept in the family, and for us to make certain George continues to spread happiness and laughter. He also told me to tell you that Zonko's is ripe for the plucking and not to let George miss that opportunity."

Harry choked and buried his face in her hair. "Oh, is that all?"

Ginny giggled a bit. "No, no it isn't."

Harry straightened and looked up at him. "Harry… he secured a place for me to try out with a Quidditch team. He and George sent pictures of me to scouts. They were there at Hogwarts. Not last year with Snape but the year before. He kept the correspondence hidden because he knew Mum wanted me to finish school, but I can't go back. Not now."

Harry nodded. He knew he'd never return either, even though the Wizengamot had already decided to nullify the past year. Hermione was already making noises about returning once the reconstruction was complete, and they hadn't even started.

"All right," Harry answered, something tight twisting in his chest as he waited for her to continue. This wasn't the end, he could feel it.

"I'm going. I've sold my share to George and I'm taking the money, leaving Britain. I have an interview with Gwenog Jones in Wales, day after tomorrow."

Harry stared at her but Ginny rushed on, not giving him a chance to breathe or speak or do anything more than just watch her.

"I love you but don't try to stop me. I need to do this. Fred wanted me to have this so I am taking it. I won't forget you, Harry, but I can't stay here."

Ginny backed away and looked into the fireplace. "Mum and Dad know, as do the others, so be happy, Harry. Don't come after me. I want to be happy, too." She tossed some powder from her pocket into the fireplace. "Goodbye, Harry."

Ginny vanished in a flash of green fire and Harry sank to the floor, staring into the flames for several hours after she'd gone. When the clock began to strike the hour, and Harry noticed that it had come back around to the single digits, he pulled himself up and staggered to bed. He closed the door and slept then, not even waking when Ron and Hermione called to tell him they were leaving for Australia. 

He found their note the next evening when he crawled out of bed. There was a missive from Molly and one from Kingsley as well, and Harry read them in a daze, then went back to bed. He'd examine how he felt and what he was going to do the next day.

The knocking was insistent but the scent of strong tea and cinnamon wafted through his flat, and Harry sat up. He glanced around blearily and rubbed at his eyes. Still tired, confused and more than a little hungry, he shoved off the blankets and padded into the loo.

Fifteen minutes later, he felt a little more human, but no less confused by the events of the past few days, and so it wasn't too large of a surprise to find Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror he didn't recognize and Kreacher in his kitchen.

Kreacher had shown up after his stint in the Ministry's hands and worked in the flat then returned to Hogwarts. He'd not thought too much of Kreacher's appearance as Kreacher was his elf. Kingsley, though, had been in and out in an official capacity several times, but still, it wasn't often that you had the Minister himself in your galley early in the morn as he prepared his tea.

"Potter. My apologies for the interruption but I wanted to see how you were." Kingsley's deep voice echoed in the small area and the Auror was summarily dismissed with a wave of Kingsley's hand.

Harry sighed and sprawled in a chair, nodding when Kingsley pushed the cup across the table to him.

"I think it will do you well to know Miss Ginevra Weasley arrived safely in Wales and is currently doing well in the standings during Harpies try-outs."

Harry breathed in the heady scent of the tea. Strong and black, it had an aroma that swirled around him and he sipped but said nothing.

Kingsley continued, "I don't think she'll make first string, but then again, we make it a point to keep track of the rising stars, especially ones that we consider national treasures and heroes."

Harry grimaced. "She doesn't want anything like that."

Kingsley smiled a deep wide grin, his teeth bright against his dark and smooth skin. Harry was struck at the look. He'd never realized what a handsome man Kingsley was. The smile made quite the difference, and he realized that this was most likely the first time he'd ever seen such a simple and easy gesture from the man.

The wattage dimmed and Harry's heart settled. He sipped his tea again, then reached for one of Kreacher's cinnamon scones. He broke it open and reached for the butter, slathering it over the steaming, flaky pastry. He hummed as he bit into the rich treat and sighed.

"Be that as it may, I thought it would ease your mind to know she's safe and happy," Kingsley tilted his head and eyed Harry.

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Harry shifted, jerking up his tea cup to hide behind the delicate china. Kingsley chuckled and Harry grinned.

"What can I do for you, Minister? Surely there's more you want than to just to give me an update on a good friend."

One dark brow rose and Harry's grin just widened. "Yes?"

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I've somewhere to be soon, but I wanted to make certain we still had our agreement."

Harry set his cup down. "Oh, well, I don't know about that now."

"You're going to let her departure stop you from what you want?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I never said that."

Kingsley ploughed over Harry. "Good, I'd not think you would but sometimes, when a man's heart is broken, his spirit is as well, and seeing as you've been hiding up in this flat for the last three days, I figured the ginger had done a number on you."

Harry licked his lips. "The 'ginger', as you put it, has a name, and I'd thank you to remember it. Ginny needed this time away. She's doing this for Fred and if she's happy then I'm all the more excited for her as well. Fred's death devastated the family."

"I'm well aware of that since I've lost a few family members in my time, as well. There is also another young man from the family I wish for my staff. His loyalty and steadfastness has never been in question but he's made a few mistakes and being young, he's entitled to it. However, I'm also of a mind that family is just as important as carrying on."

Harry eyed Kingsley. "You mean Percy?"

"That I do."

"You'd take him back after knowing what you do?"

Kingsley leaned forward. "I would. I believe you should know better than anyone that more than House loyalties, family and circumstances make men out of children. And there's nothing better than experience to change a man."

"Now, you're speaking of Snape."

"Not yet, but yes, him, too."

"Snape's nothing but stubborn pride and vinegar."

"Sounds like a few other good men I know."

Harry shook his head. "You know his tale, so I'll not bring it up again, but if you are following the same path as the other ministers, I don't want any part of the new Ministry."

"That's a shame," Kingsley answered. "Because the only way to make something better is to work it out. To rebuild there must be some destruction, of course, but some can be rehabilitated. Once the rotten foundation is repaired, the rest will fall in line."

Harry licked his lips again and sighed. "I don't follow orders well."

"I know. Most great men don't."

Harry chuckled and Kingsley smiled at him. "The key is learning; you've had to only rely on yourself and a select few. While that's a fine trait, it can hinder, and it's something I'm willing to work on, but I want the man; I want Harry Potter to help and live in the world he worked so hard to save."

"And if that's not what I want now?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Our loss is the Muggles' gain. I'll not pressure you, but I don't see you giving up what you fought so hard for. You are smarter than that, I'd wager, and know I'd win the bet."

Harry shifted in his seat, uncomfortable again with how straight-shot Kingsley saw the situation. "I… my team, isn't ready. Ron's not even in the country."

Kingsley nodded. "And I should say that he and Miss Granger are well set in Sydney. The Grangers are in Adelaide. They've family there and managed to establish a small practice. It's a bit of a travelling distance but they'll have help."

Harry stared at him. "How do you know these things?"

Kingsley smiled that wide easy grin again, his dark eyes sparkled, and Harry wondered if maybe it wasn't power that had give both Dumbledore and Kingsley the look. "Minister's prerogative. We keep track of our citizens, or at least we should, and be able to help when needed."

Harry nodded. "All right then. What do you want from me?"

Kingsley leaned forward, a sharp look of greed passing over his face, and Harry saw it even though it was hidden quickly. "I _need_ new blood, and I want you. I don't want the name, I want the man. I want you to show me that you are more than the Chosen One. More than the Boy Who Lived. You've proven yourself in battle, boy, but you can be, and are, more than that."

Harry blinked. Very few people had seen past the titles, the craziness that was his life since he'd found out he was a wizard. And it had been crazy. He'd been praised, lifted to a pedestal, torn asunder and vilified. And still, people wanted the name. But as he watched Kingsley watch him, Harry began to wonder if maybe, his pity party had been overindulgent. He'd never needed anyone else to get along; though Ginny had been nice and a refreshing balm on his soul for a short time, he should have known it wouldn't last. 

Time and tragedy might make the bonds strong but sometimes it also broke them as well. He looked away and nodded. "I want nothing to do with being a poster child."

"Done."

Harry's neck nearly snapped as he returned to search Kingsley's face.

"Let me see what you can do, Potter, and I'll find a place for you. One that fits, one that will help you to any goals you want to see for yourself. I'll keep the press away for now, but you will have to learn that no matter what happens, you have done great things, and the public doesn't want or need to forget that they were damned good things."

Kingsley stretched his arm across the table, his hand held out to Harry. The wide palm was open and looked strong, capable and firm enough that Harry felt secure enough to grip it with his own. Kingsley's fingers closed around his own and that smile crossed his face.

"I'm glad we could do business together, Potter."

Harry nodded. "Harry."

Kingsley's eyes sparkled and his smile widened. "Harry."

A cleared throat broke the moment and the Auror stuck his head into the kitchen. "Sir, I've been instructed to let you know your meeting is to commence in twenty minutes."

Harry let his fingers slid away from Kingsley's and stood. "I'll see you later this week, Minister."

Kingsley laughed. "If it's Harry, then I'm Kingsley."

Harry nodded. "Kingsley."

Kingsley left the kitchen and Harry settled down again, feeling better than he had since the battle and Ginny's departure.

~*~

Kingsley followed the Auror out of the flat. "He's awake, then?"

"Aye, that's the word I received."

Kingsley eyed the young man. He'd been a new recruit just before the downfall and was still so young. He had a long way to go, and though Kingsley knew it, it was still hard to stomach. "I refuse to allow past prejudices to cloud the new future of the Ministry, Auror Pike."

The man's mouth worked and Kingsley waited for it. He managed to rein in his opinion, and Kingsley nodded at him. "Government work isn't pretty, and though we have to be in bed with so-called unsavoury elements, you'd do well to remember that, sometimes, it's that same ugliness that turns the tide."

The Auror's eyes went wide and satisfaction reeled through Kingsley. "Keep your armour, Auror, but remember that while yours is still shiny, some of the best knights are shot down in such brilliance. A bit of the dark can, and does, make the difference between a dead man and the one that returns home to fight another day."

"Yes, sir."

Kingsley turned and Apparated, his guard appearing behind him as they marched through the halls of St. Mungo's. Entering the isolated ward, he found the young medi-witch, he'd had assigned to Snape's case, leaving the room, her face red and eyes watery.

"He's in fine form, then?"

She jumped and Kingsley suppressed the urge to smile. She gathered her mettle and huffed. "That he is. Can hardly speak but that doesn't stop the viper's tongue, nor does it hinder his abilities, either."

"Magic already?"

"Oh, yes. He's a canny one. Had to restrain him several times and he didn't even need his wand to fight off the helpers. Weak but more than enough to be a nuisance. Refused the potions and demanded his own cauldron to make them proper." She scowled as she finished, then smirked. "Won the war, though, with my Hygiene spells, so he's in a ruddy sour mood, but expecting you, sir."

Kingsley did grin then, because if Snape was fighting this much now, then he could be reached. He'd have been disappointed if the man had given up, though he wouldn't have blamed him. It rather made his stomach roil and he wondered if he wasn't madder than he thought to accept this duty. He'd survived this long, though, and goading the bear in its den was just another challenge he would meet head on.

"Thank you kindly, Maureen, and I appreciate all you're doing."

Maureen nodded and sighed. "Can't say he's any worse than old Moody or Robards but Merlin! Sometimes a body would like a simple head cold or broken arm that's easily repaired."

Kingsley laughed. "Wouldn't want to spoil you, now would we?"

She giggled and nodded. "Oh, I could do with a bit o' that as well, but go on with you. There's no telling how much longer he'll have the fire in him before the potions His Highness did approve begin to work."

Kingsley squeezed her shoulder, then turned to his guard. "If you can't rein your tongue, I'd have you out here."

Pike pursed his lips. "Potter was one thing, sir, I can't in good conscience let you be with that… with Snape."

Kingsley drew in a breath. "I can deal with Snape and you will stay here. It wasn't so long ago that I dealt with his kind on a regular basis."

"But, sir,--"

Kingsley cut Pike off with a wave of his hand. "I know this man, and you don't. He might accidently trust me some, but I'm not expecting anything more than vitriol from him. I can and do take care. You'll not be reprimanded for shirking your duty. Just stay by the door and don't let anyone else in."

Pike nodded and stood to the left of the door.

Kingsley knocked, then opened it slowly, entering cautiously into the snake's den.

Snape sat propped up on the bed, his throat wrapped in gauze and spells, hair curling slightly at his shoulder, blacker than night against the starched and stark whiteness of the sheets and bandages. His eyes were closed, but the hollows under them showed the reality of his situation. The marks were deep and dark. He looked as if he'd been beaten and was still sallow, as if sick from a long illness.

Kingsley stepped quietly in case Snape had fallen asleep but his eyes opened. Unfocused only for a moment, then the sharp, beetle-eyed gaze landed on him and caught Kingsley. His mind immediately blanked and he looked blandly back at Snape.

Snape's lip curled but he nodded at Kingsley. "Shacklebolt."

Kingsley crossed the small room then and settled in a chair. "Mr Snape."

Snape snorted. "Respect? A rare commodity around here." The voice, once dark and smooth, was softer, rougher and not near as strong as it had been. Though the quality was diminished, it was still a powerful part of the dour man.

Kingsley shrugged. "You can keep the sarcasm to a minimum if you would, and get all the respect you deserve."

Snape inclined his head and gestured to the slate next to the bed. It floated to his lap and he began to scrawl across it. He tossed the board at Kingsley then collapsed back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

_I'd appreciate a proper medi-witch instead of a harpy even if you intend to sentence me to Azkaban. Adequate potions instead of poison, brewed by qualified individuals instead of dropouts from university. I'll walk to my fate well or not at all._

Kingsley nodded and tried not to grin. "Maureen is the best there is. She's taken care of many… difficult cases and had them walk out under a good deal of steam when she was done."

"She's Nurse Ratched incarnate."

Kingsley laughed then and Snape smirked. "At least she's a lovely sight to wake to, eh? Prettiest one I could find for you."

Snape's face closed off and Kingsley shook his head. "Listen, Snape, you're alive, and on your way to being well."

Snape snapped his fingers for the board and Kingsley set it on the bed. Writing furiously before slamming the chalk down, Snape flung it back this time at Kingsley and glared at him. Kingsley caught it and read.

_Be that as it may, there are some things that need to be taken care of and I don't take kindly to being mocked. New Minister you may be, but I remember you before, before Auror training, when you were nothing more than that skinny, snotting pure-blood strutting in Hogwarts just like others before you. You didn't frighten me then and you certain don't do so now with your new title. Sentence me and leave me to my fate._

Kingsley looked up at Snape. "That's one thing I've always admired about you, Snape, your directness."

Snape arched a brow then rolled his eyes.

"Harry told us everything--"

"Potter has a big mouth and a history of telling tales."

Kingsley continued as if Snape hadn't interrupted. "You'll make some reparations, but I want you, Snape. I need men I can trust, and you travelled the grey line. I respect that, and as you said, I understand that pure-blood agenda."

Snape's eyes narrowed but again Kingsley talked on. "Be it your spell crafting, potions genius or that sharp mind, I want it. I want it aimed at the Ministry and put to good use. You accept this and I'll see you well recompensed. I'll make certain you get the recognition you deserve. Your choice, but I'll see you make it freely. You'll serve your time and be rewarded, too."

Kingsley leaned forward then, meeting Snape's dark gaze with his own. "I respect my resources and know what I've got. I don't care that you are an arse, nor do I mind the sarcasm, but I want it in my corner." He stood and looked down at Snape.

"Your choice. Get well, quit harassing the medi-witches, and let me know your decision soon. I'm already working on an office for you when you walk out of here under your own power."

Snape's eyes widened, then he closed them and nodded.

Kingsley turned and walked away, stopping to open the door. It was almost closed again when he heard. 

"I want it."

Kingsley grinned, looked back into the room, only to see Snape's face slack in sleep and shook his head. He closed the door, satisfied with his tasks so far that morning.

~*~

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/g6HUOowoUiHfHow7xtu79dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Image reads: _Potter Joins Prime Minister's Staff_

_The International Confederation of Wizards has confirmed the appointment of Harry Potter to the British Prime Minister's office as Wizarding liaison. The Wizengamot confirmed the appointment, citing the need to further the cooperation between the Muggles and Wizards._

_In an effort to further a larger deal and prevent another of what is now being referred to as the Blood War, Ministry for Magic head Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say: "Harry Potter is more than just his accomplishments, which are varied and great; I cannot lie, however: he is, after all, just a wizard. And deserves this appointment as any other citizen that has worked long and hard…_

Severus shook his head as he read the paper and sipped his morning tea. He had to hand it to Shacklebolt. The man had not only managed to keep his promises to Severus that long ago day in St. Mungo's, but he'd done a fair to middling job in cleaning up the corruption of both their Ministry and the _Prophet_. They certainly had less sensationalistic reporting of the news, despite the content.

And Severus supposed that he'd seen fewer headlines featuring Potter than he'd thought. In fact, his own achievements had graced the pages not too long ago and he'd received an odd sort of owl from Potter congratulating him on the appointment to his new office. He considered the past and how he came to be in this situation.

Kingsley's word had kept him busy. For his penance, he'd done his service to St. Mungo's on both the Spell Damage and Potions wards. Not with patients, though, but with the results of the magical maladies. His research had put him into very little contact with the victims of the wards, despite his knowledge and skills being used to better their misfortune. The isolation had been good for him, as he'd also spent time with books held in the Ministry's lower levels that most didn't even know existed. His skills had been praised and sought out, and the new potions and spells he'd wrought were in use throughout the Ministry and its offices.

Several spell syllabaries and potions texts had been reprinted with his adaptations and corrections. New regulations had been passed and the standards of education had been raised on his recommendations. What had once been considered a lowering field now had many brilliant minds fighting to take the exams to apprentice to potions experts.

Now, Severus chose the contracts he wanted. If he decided to spend all day in his lab, it was rare that someone would disturb him. He still offered his brilliance to St. Mungo's but had his private commissions that had padded his vault and made him a very comfortable wizard.

The door cracked open and Kendrick stuck his head in. "Master Snape."

Severus didn't look at him but continued to savour his tea. "I'm still breaking my fast, Kendrick. It had better be an important matter that you are disturbing me with, as I've yet to finish my tea or even begun to start on my rashers and eggs."

Kendrick's mouth quirked and he pushed into the room, memos floating behind him. "Sir, how can you even ask if I would dare to beard the dragon in its lair with anything less than the most important of businesses?"

Severus smirked as he picked up a piece of toast and levelled a slight smear of jam across the top. He took a delicate bite then gave Kendrick a glare as the man rounded the table. He eyed the memo planes swirling around his assistant's head. "You've read my post then, already, as well?"

"Surely you jest." Kendrick gave him a baleful look. "I did, however, open the invitation to the annual ball for St. Mungo's for you and decline."

"Rescind it. I shall attend."

Kendrick blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Severus looked up from his toast and tea, eyeing Kendrick. "I said, retract that order. What part of that did I stumble over?"

Kendrick shook his head. "Nothing, sir, and I'll send the acceptance immediately."

Severus finished his tea then stood. "See that you do." He plucked one familiar memo out of the air and read over it, sneering at the paper before tossing it down to the table. "I'll read the rest later, I need to spend the day in my lab. More so now than my original plans for the day."

Kendrick nodded as he followed Severus out of the dining room. "Yes, sir. You do have some meetings scheduled today, though, that I feel I should mention."

"Oh?"

Kendrick ploughed ahead despite the frosty tone in Severus' voice: something Severus admired even though it also irritated. Perhaps letting Kingsley appoint him an aide had been a bad idea. He had to hand it to the young man, though. He was fairly impossible to bully, as Severus had tried on several occasions.

"The supplies from Slug and Jiggers have arrived--"

"I noticed that this morning, hence my earlier decision to spend the day in the lab. That memo changed my mind on the day's experiments."

"Yes, I understand, sir. However, you also have a competing and similar order from a new supplier wishing to be considered. They've sent along a price list and a boon."

Severus stopped and eyed Kendrick. "Is it exotic enough to interest me, Kendrick?"

Kendrick drew in a breath as Severus ran his gaze over him. "I-I believe it is, sir. The quality of the ingredients does surpass some of the ones we've always ordered from S and J, and the boon is a rare ingredient that could prove worthy of your time."

"But?"

"Natural Magic doesn't cite all of its sources of ingredients as S and J does. They just state their plant ingredients are wizard tended. NM did send along a listing of their collectors and Rolf Scamander is listed as one of their animal wranglers."

"Interesting." Severus considered this. "What boon ingredient did they send along?"

Kendrick swallowed. "The items are labelled Dementor parts, and if I can say, sir, the package itself exudes a certain sort of coldness that made both me and the delivery boy quite nervous."

Severus inclined his head, his mind whirring at the possibilities available to work with such an ingredient. "Items?"

Kendrick looked up and eyed the memos, then plucked a pale blue one from the air. "The manifesto lists Dementor Mist, bones and skin."

Severus smirked. "Most intriguing. Have Natural Magic's lot set up in my lab whilst I change."

"As you wish, sir."

"Owl Slug and Jigger. Inquire if they can acquire the same parts and make certain you receive a pricing, as well."

Kendrick nodded and passed the blue memo to Severus. Severus' eyes ran down the list and he nodded. "The price undercutting is interesting. If the quality is what you say, we might consider a new distributor. Find out what you can on Natural Magic as well. New though they may be, their funding had to come from somewhere and Dark creature parts do not grow on trees."

"Yes, sir."

Severus turned and left Kendrick standing behind him, his mind already on the potions and ingredients he could use to make something new. However, he had a client that must be attended to first. Those potions were going to make his career if this trial was successful.

~*~

Harry stood with Neville, sipping on a glass of champagne and watching the crowd. Witches and wizards from all over milled around the room, partaking in the lavish food and drink in celebration of St. Mungo's and the achievements of their beneficiaries. He didn't often attend banquets such as this, but Hermione had insisted. Personally, he thought she should be home in bed, but he was only male after all. She'd made that perfectly clear despite his protests about her health.

"So, Hannah and I saw Ginny play last week," Neville offered and Harry gulped down the last of the honey coloured wine in his glass.

"As did Ron and I. Missed you, though," Harry grinned at him. "Perhaps you were sitting on the Kestrel side?"

Neville laughed. "And risk upsetting the delicate balance of loyalties? Surely you jest."

Harry chuckled. "I had heard Hannah was an avid supporter of the Harpies."

"That she is, and she and Ginny have been spending time together." Neville eyed Harry. "She's seeing Michael Corner again."

Harry grabbed a toast point off a passing waiter's tray and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth as he thought about his answer. "I'd heard that as well."

Neville sighed. "You know I don't mean anything by telling you this, right, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "I'm happy being single, Neville. I've an interesting job, meet tons of new people and have a gorgeous flat." He met Neville's gaze. "Not to mention that I have several profitable investments with excellent companies to tide me over."

Neville smiled. "And I appreciate that. Natural Magic is really taking off, as we just acquired two new contracts. St. Mungo's switched to us as supplier for their entire division and we also picked up a private contractor as well."

"There you are, then. Congratulations. Romance isn't the only game in town, and between you and Hannah, and Ron and Hermione, I swear you'll have me married off as soon as possible."

Neville looked away. 

Harry laughed again. "Don't worry. I know you were put up to this. I can see Hannah and Hermione watching us across the room."

Neville glanced up to see the two women huddled together, Hermione's hugely protruding abdomen leading the way as they made their way toward him and Harry. "Oh, Merlin, I've bunged this up and will be toast now."

"Don't fret, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Harry." Neville slapped him on the back. "We just want you to be as happy as we are."

"I am, and I honestly don't need a witch to bring that about."

"We wouldn't care if it was a wizard that tickled your fancy, either, Harry. Just so long as you're happy."

Harry stared at Neville. It had never occurred to him that his lack of partner would manifest as a preference issue. "I can assure you that it isn't necessary to traverse that road."

Neville shrugged as Hermione and Hannah reached them. He smiled as Hannah held out a hand to him. "Doesn't matter either way, then, now does it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I guess it doesn't."

He eyed Hermione and noticed she looked rather pale. "Everything all right?"

"No," Hermione said, her voice low and quiet. Harry leaned forward trying to hear her and she grabbed his arm. "It's time to go."

"I'll agree. You're looking peaked."

Hermione sighed. "No, Harry, it's not time, but it is. I need to go to the hospital. I knew this would happen while Ron was away. I told him--" she groaned and reached out, clawing Harry's arm.

Her words registered and Harry had a moment of panic. Ron was away on an undisclosed mission for the Aurors, and he had to stand in for him. "Shite! Ah…"

"Yes, shite. So eloquent, Harry," Hermione snarled and paled even more. "Something's wrong. We need to go now."

"Right then," Neville stepped in and scooped Hermione up. "Get it together, Harry. Let's go."

Hermione shrieked and clung to Neville, the noise drawing attention to their little party. Harry drew his wand and flicked it, sending out his Patronus. "Move, then."

The crowd parted as they made their way toward the doors of the room, then Harry stopped as a group of wizards approached. "Mrs Weasley, Mr Potter. How can we help?"

"You can move out of my way," Harry demanded.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's," Neville added. "Harry, these people are Healers. They work on Mum's ward."

"Indeed, Mr Longbottom. However, I think we are in need of a midwife instead of a mind healer."

Harry looked up, stunned to see Snape and Kingsley just behind the wizards. Hermione moaned again and Snape's eyes shot to her. He glanced at Kingsley then back to Hermione. "I'd advise against Apparition, but perhaps an emergency Portkey, Minister."

"Immediately." Kingsley grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, tossing the contents out and flicking his wand against the glass. He settled the flute against Hermione's arm and Harry reached out to touch the stem as Neville shifted his hold on Hermione to touch the Portkey as well.

"Go. I am right behind you and will see to it that she has the potions necessary."

Harry looked up and met Snape's eyes. "Thank you."

Snape inclined his head and, as Harry felt the magic of the Portkey hook his navel, he continued to stare into the black gaze.

The sedate blues and greens of the Maternity ward coalesced around them and they were immediately surrounded. Neville passed Hermione over to the medi-wizard with the gurney and pushed Harry forward. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him along. He dug in his feet and turned to Neville.

"Go. I'll wait for the Weasleys and make certain Ron is notified." Neville waved Harry off and Harry moved, pulled along behind the medical personnel before disappearing behind the heavy swinging doors.

Hours later, Harry stood outside the clear glass of the viewing area and waited. Ron, garbed in pale blue robes and cover-ups and a pink spell band around his arm, stepped into the room with a tiny bundle. Wrapped in a bright pink knitted blanket was Rose, Harry's goddaughter.

Her auburn hair stuck up in delicate spikes as Ron brushed his large hand over her head. Ron smiled at him, happy and tired. Harry grinned. Despite the complications, little Rose had made it. Though still a month early, she was healthy, and Harry laughed as her little face screwed up. She let her displeasure with Ron be known and a green clad medi-witch stepped in to help Ron. 

He watched the new proud papa then decided to check on Hermione. He pressed a palm to the glass and Ron nodded at him.

"I have never been gladder to not be employed by Hogwarts than I am at this moment."  
Harry snorted and turned away, looking at Snape. The man's robes were slightly dishevelled and his hair hung lanky about his face, but Harry could care less. He'd helped save his friend and her child. "I can't thank you enough for what you did."

Snape nodded. "Life finds a way, Mr Potter. We just help to ease it on its journey."

"I do believe you've mellowed in your old age, Snape."

Snape smirked. "No, I'm still the same. If your thanks belong to anyone, give it to Longbottom for managing to change my mind. Without his exceedingly bold manoeuvres, St. Mungo's would not have the resources to have made this happy ending possible."

"I don't understand."

Snape eyed Harry and Harry returned his gaze. "Mr and Mrs Weasley were aware of the consequences of this pregnancy as I am assured that you were, as well. Her ability to procreate was severely inhibited by the tortures she endured during the war. I have been in their employ from the beginning. Along with Longbottom's services, we have just perfected the first successful magical in vitro fertilization that has a complete positive ending."

Snape's smirked widened and he nodded at Ron through the glass. Ron stared back at them, then lifted his hand, tossing off a salute, then a quick bow to Snape before turning to the opening door and welcoming Hermione into the room. Harry watched as Ron settled the baby in her arms, then bent as he pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Ron and held on to him, cradling the child between them. 

"Their child is one of my greatest successes and I will be a rich man soon." Snape chuckled. "Richer, anyway."

Harry watched Ron and Hermione a moment longer, then turned to Snape. "Whatever makes you happy. I think it's a miracle, regardless of how it happened."

"No, not a miracle, Mr Potter, but magic at its finest." Snape nodded to Harry then strode away.

Harry watched him go then turned back to the little viewing room. Molly and Arthur were leaning over Hermione and Rose, happiness and tears bright on all faces. He turned away from the scene and smiled.

~*~

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/21PZOwMwVcc3Wi7w7H3s_tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)_Image of a potion bottle reads Stock Watch Potion_

**Spring 2012**

"The instructions read like Muggle stereo instructions," Harry looked at the bottle and then back at the sheet of paper Neville had given him. Stork Watch, Snape's potion that had saved Hermione's daughter, was a complicated draught that was part fertility enhancer, part pregnancy aid, as well as a liquid form of what Harry thought of as a sort of mobile diagnostic spell. The potion determined which parent was having the deficiency and worked to correct it, if possible. It allowed the second parent in a coupling to have access to the emotions and well being of the mother and unborn child.

Regulation of the potion was heavily monitored by both Snape and the medical professionals involved with each particular case. However, despite the restrictions, Snape's potion was the most inventive and safest alternative to magical infertility on the current market. Despite the baby boom after the war, many still had problems, especially those that had suffered certain dark curses.

Harry looked up at Neville. For a moment the past superimposed itself over his strong face. Harry saw the cuts and bruises that had been heavily present on Neville's face those many years ago when he'd come through the portrait into the Hog's Head pub. Harry shook off the image to see Neville's unlined but tired face. He passed the phial back to Neville. Neville rubbed his thumb over the little bottle and it shrank down. Harry watched him tuck away his worry stone.

Neville shrugged. "It works and I don't care how. Severus is bloody brilliant."

"Severus, now, is it?"

Neville chuckled. "Well, what can I say. Watching little Rose grow up…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Hannah has always wanted children and with this, I can finally give them to her."

Harry nodded. For the past seven years, since Rose had been born, he'd watched his friends come together and make families. Rosie had a little brother now. Ginny and Michael had three children of their own as well, and even Malfoy had announced the birth of an heir, all with Snape's helpful potion. Now, Neville was taking the plunge. If he wasn't so thrilled for his friends, then he'd be upset at the lack of someone in his life. 

He'd chosen that road, though. No one stayed longer than a few short months at most. Since Neville had introduced him to the possibility, Harry had dipped his feet into the dating pool of both witches and wizards. He didn't want for a partner; he just had no desire to take the time to find one who would want more than his money, or to be in the spotlight for dating the elusive Chosen One.

Despite all of Kingsley's work, there were still pockets of fans that slipped through, and he dealt with it. That was sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad, but he'd never claimed to be a saint. The fact, Harry was certain, was that there wasn't someone specific for him. Sometimes people went through life without a significant other in their world, and he wasn't the only one who had made such a decision, much to the public's eternal dismay.

Instead, Harry surrounded himself with the extended family and friends, and was happy with that. Or so he told himself. Speaking of which, he was just about ready to let his latest amour go, as the man was making noises about commitment. The scene he'd endured this morning reminded him how much he valued his privacy and the lack of drama that one night stands provided.

He'd never been so glad to receive Neville's owl just as Robert had been building up a head of steam over a former paramour Floo-calling early that morning. Miranda had only wanted to confirm their assignment to accompany the Muggle Prime Minister to Belgium when Robert had flown off the handle at the sight of her in the fire. Another thing he didn't enjoy was extreme possessiveness and jealousy.

Harry made it a point to try and end his relationships on a positive note whenever possible. Since he had to work with Miranda at the office, their tryst had been a mutual enjoyment, and he relied on her friendship. Robert's shouts had been humiliating, and he'd been forced to make a decision about the state of his affairs.

Yes, he was much better off alone.

Clapping Neville on the back, Harry tuned back into the conversation to hear the end of Neville's nervous chattering. He'd wanted company whilst Hannah visited the medi-witch for confirmation the potion and spells had worked.

"I'm happy for you, honestly, Neville."

Neville smiled. "Thanks, Harry. We are so grateful to Severus it isn't even funny. I wish the two of you would get on better than you do."

Harry snorted. "Snape and I get on well enough not to hex one another in polite company."

Grinning, Neville eyed him. "You know what they say about that fine line, Harry?"

"That it makes an excellent garrote?"

"No!" Neville laughed, though, and shook his head at Harry. "You're terrible."

"I'm certain Snape feels the same, actually," Harry chuckled. And it was funny: even though he and Snape had settled most of the animosity between them, it didn't always appear so. Snape's tongue was still razor sharp, and Harry had never been able to let Snape's sarcasm pass over him lightly. The barbs weren't near as sharp as they had once been to Harry's ego and emotions, but Snape could still aim and accurately hit a weak point. He hadn't been wrong those years ago that Snape was mellowing.

Hannah approached the table, distracting him from his thoughts, and he noticed she was glowing. He stood and watched her throw her arms around Neville before she burst into tears.

"Yes! The tests were positive. I'm pregnant!" she wailed, and Neville held her tightly, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Harry reached over and slapped Neville on the back again, before leaving the happy couple to celebrate.

~*~

Severus smirked as he eyed the missive. "Kendrick!"

"Yes, you bellowed, sir?" Kendrick sauntered into the room and waited as Severus rose from his desk.

Severus arched a brow at the man that had been in his employ for nearly ten years. "The Longbottoms send their gratitude and tidings that I have once again given someone their dreams."

"Wonderful! We'll add their testimony to the rest. St. Brigit's in Wales wants to acquire the ability to supply the potion to their patrons. I sense another successful joint venture in your future, sir."

"Indeed."

"Severus!"

Severus groaned and Kendrick blanched. "Oh, Merlin. I thought she was gone. I am so sorry for not making certain, sir."

Severus glared at Kendrick. "As much as I appreciate the help, Kendrick. I can dispense with a wayward lover."

"I'll leave you to it then, sir," Kendrick Apparated away as the door to his office slammed open and bounced against the wall. Severus rolled his eyes as a few of the portraits launched protests and Meredith entered the room.

"Where is that little worm of yours, Severus?"

"Good morning to you as well, Meredith. As to your inquiry, the worm in question has most likely already been processed for ingredients. Is there something I can assist you with now?"

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him and Severus drew in a breath, noticing that the green eyes he'd enjoyed the night before were decidedly not green any longer. Immediately, he regretted ever bringing the woman home. Comfort was one thing, but he detested messy morning-after scenes. 

"I know you are fucking that little queen, Severus, as my clothing was already cleaned and ready to go this morning as well as a parchment charmed to take me home. However, in his haste to oust me from your chambers, the little worm removed something I greatly need this morning."

"And that would be?" Severus inspected his nails, ignoring her accusations against him and Kendrick. Not that the boy hadn't tried but Severus made it a policy not to sleep with anyone in his employ. He wasn't averse to Kendrick's charms, but the young man was much too valuable to ruin their professional relationship with a liaison. He looked up then, snorting at the grey eyes that met his own, and unleashed a glare on her. Yes, she'd been entertaining and lovely the night before, but the shrew act completely put him off his feed, and all before he'd had his bloody tea this morning. Someone was definitely going to pay, and it wouldn't be him, or his trusty little assistant.

Meredith blanched. "My… my contacts. Kendrick binned them, I'm certain of it."

A small round case appeared on the table and Meredith drew in a breath. Mippy, his house-elf, popped into the room. "Master Severus, breakfast is ready when yous is ready. Mistress Meredith's false eyes has been taken care of and cleaned as were her robes, and the suite is tidied."

"Excellent, and thank you, Mippy. I shall be ready for tea in a few moments, once I have dismissed my _guest_."

"Mippy prepares your cup, Master Severus." The little elf disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Severus pursed his lips. "I take it this is what you are looking for?"

"Severus," Meredith's voice was a soft plea and he shook his head. "I tolerated you the previous evening only because you seemed different. Pity I was proven wrong on that account. I suggest you take your things and leave whilst you still have some dignity left." He turned his back on her.

"Mippy!"

Meredith gave a small cry of dismay, then Severus felt the magic of her Summoning Charm before she Disapparated. Sighing, Severus ran a hand over his face and smirked when Mippy's tea service appeared on the table. The rich scent of a heady Assam blend with ginger and lemon filled the room.

"Is she gone?"

Severus chuckled and turned, picking up the steaming cup of tea. He inhaled the fragrant fog wafting from the brew and sipped. "That she is. I'd thank you to keep your conquests from becoming problems in the future."

"My conque--" Kendrick shuddered as he entered the room, bring with him Severus' appointment book and several memos. "Please, sir. If you'd just give in to my unquestionable charms, we wouldn't have this problem." 

"Don't think I've haven't considered it, and only dismissed the idea for fear of having to train someone to take your place when you came to your senses."

Kendrick drew in a breath and looked at him. He'd never addressed Kendrick's interest with more than a laugh and denial. He'd taken it in stride and normally their business moved on as usual. However, Meredith had upset him more than he wanted to acknowledge. Severus tried not to squirm under the scrutiny and arched a brow at Kendrick. "Rethinking things already?"

"Gods, Severus, no. I respect you more than to just jump you where you stand, especially if I thought you actually meant it." Kendrick shivered, and this time Severus smirked to see that there was a slight blush covering Kendrick's cheeks. "You've never responded to my flirting, so it was just habit. Just don't ever turn that voice on me like that again."

Severus' other brow joined the first and he nodded. "Shall we get down to business then, Kendrick?"

Kendrick blew out a breath and shook his head. He smiled at Severus, and Severus could see the mischievous glint in Kendrick's eyes. As messy as that could have been, he was thrilled that nothing would change. "Right, sir, if you are finished tossing about your lovers. On your agenda for today, should you choose not to disregard the schedule completely, is …"

Severus drank his tea and let Kendrick's voice wash over him as his breakfast arrived. More careful consideration of lovers was definitely on his agenda for the future. Perhaps an uncomplicated tryst with a man was just what he needed to distance himself from overly emotional women. Then, again, some men were more emotionally invested than most. His needs had been seen to, and it hadn't been all that long ago that he'd gone years without affection in any form.

~*~

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/GWbElemKM8O_0BJq6mIAVdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Image reads: _You are cordially invited to a Masquerade Ball. An evening of cocktails, music, dinner and dancing. Hosted by…_

**Fall 2018**

Severus didn't know why he agreed to these things. They never ended well for him. Not to mention the fact that it would be the first time he'd returned to Hogwarts in nearly twenty years. Why the Ministry had chosen the castle for this particular gathering was beyond him, but attend he would. He was forever grateful to Kingsley, though it had been many years since he'd needed the man's protection. He was much more grateful for the friendship that had developed from his decision.

Kingsley made it a point to have drinks with Severus as often as his duty would allow. Severus was just as busy but that didn't stop the owls that flew cross country. Attending this bloody farce would do nothing for his mood, but it had been a while since he'd taken the time to catch up with Kingsley.

Severus smoothed a hand over his hair, fingers twitching the thong that held the still black length back away from his face. He sneered at his image in the full length mirror, eyeing his robes with-- not quite distaste, but not liking the look, either. It was too much for him, however; he had made the concession with Kendrick against the traditional costume for dress robes.

The other thing that irritated him was the fact that this entire event was preceded by a trip on the Express. For security's sake, no one would be allowed to Apparate to the castle, as the Board of Governors had arranged for the guests to arrive in style. 

Special cars had been added to the Express to allow mingling and more than the trolley witch service. The ride to the castle was more for networking and other nonsense.

Severus thought the entire thing was nothing but tripe, but as a major contributor and patron of both the Ministry and St. Mungo's, he was one of the few people that was included in that need for extra security. While the years had been kind and the respect he'd so desired had been earned, every now and again a small pocket of bigots would try and bring back the past feuds of purity and preference.

A minor inconvenience at best, but Severus had no desire to return to the paranoia and prejudices of the past. With one last look in the mirror, he sneered at his reflection, ignored the comments from the sardonic glass, and then Apparated to Kings Cross.

Stepping out of the loo and into the train station proper, Severus looked around. He spotted several witches and wizards making their way to Platform 9 ¾ but very little Muggle traffic. He supposed he should be grateful for that, at least, considering the dress of some of the party-goers. They vanished through the barrier as Severus made his way toward the platforms.

"Evening, Snape."

Severus turned as Harry Potter exited the loo door. He took in the sight of Potter, approving of his choice to also forgo the ridiculous costume. Tailored and fitted robes clung to Potter's form like a second skin and the dark blue fabric was richly appointed with few decorations. He looked smart and competent; no longer the awkward teenager that still lived in Severus' mind.

It was rather shocking to see, even though he'd seen Potter at other functions, knew that time had passed for them both, but it didn't seem to register until just that moment that Potter had grown into a decent sort of wizard. He wasn't overly handsome or striking, nor was he unkempt and sloppy. Potter was a well-turned-out individual suddenly, to Severus' mind, and he was shocked again to find that it was also extremely appealing.

"Mr Potter."

"Oh, gods, must you? I feel as if I'm all of twelve again and bucking for a detention," Potter laughed as he joined Severus and they walked through the train station.

Severus smirked. "Well, that is your name, is it not? Should I find some diminutive or epitaph to call you? Perhaps Chosen One will suffice?"

Potter groaned. "Honestly, I'd rather you didn't, so please do call me Harry. I feel it is more than past time." 

Potter looked at him, and Severus realized that Potter was a few inches taller than he. It wasn't that much of a difference but enough of one that it forced his back up. Made him stand straighter as he addressed Potter. "And I suppose you would like the liberty of my own given name, _Harry_?"

Potter turned a charming shade of pink under his collar, and Severus decided that this bit of modesty was rather interesting.

"It is only polite," Potter answered and Severus nodded. 

"So it is, but I have never claimed to be a nice man."

Potter laughed again, and Severus enjoyed the deep masculine sound of it. "Right then, so Snape it is."

Severus chuckled. "You are far too easy to bait, Harry."

Harry inclined his head. "I suppose I am, Severus, but if you are entertained, then I am happy to provide some sort of distraction from this travesty of an evening. I'd much rather be at home in front of the fireplace with an ale and a good book."

That sounded quite a treat and something he would have been doing if he'd not agreed to this farce. "Since we are being candid, I'll agree, but only to say that it had better be a damned fine ale and an even better book."

Harry stopped just in front of the barrier, and Severus did, as well. Glancing around, he noticed that the corridor was even emptier than it had been during their walk. Harry's chatter washed over him, incomprehensible, as long-buried senses sparked. A roiling sensation filled his gut and he swallowed as he saw a man dressed entirely in black step out from behind Platform 11. A bundle of wires ran from his hand back to the brick column designating the platform for the train.

The roil turned up to a rapid churning and Severus reached out, grabbing Harry by his shoulder, and shoved them through the barrier just as a loud explosion rang out in the station. 

The rumble of the bomb flashed through his ears as he held tightly to Harry, hoping they made it through the barrier before any damage could traverse between the passages. He slammed up against the brick wall, Harry's hands gripped tightly in his robes, and Severus groaned from the impact and added weight of Harry's body.

The magic of the barrier shut down, the walls closed in on him, pressing Harry even harder against his body. The sounds of multiple detonations echoed through the bricks and Harry's pants ghosted across his ears. Tumbling stone made a grating noise like grinding stones working together to crush a seed to powder, and covered the explosions.

Then there was silence so loud that it hurt his eardrums.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Severus shuddered. "I believe so, and to answer your second question, I seem to recall that the Muggle term for that is terrorism."

"A bomb, you mean?"

"Indeed."

"Excellent." Harry sighed. "Just when I was wishing for something to distract me from the ball."

"I happen to think that we will be a bit more than fashionably late," Severus drawled, his voice as dry as he could make it while holding on to the other man, pressed against him in the dark confining space. "Are you well?"

Harry laughed, moving against him. "I think so. I'm fine as can be expected, except for intruding on your personal space. However, I must thank you for thinking quickly. Better in the platform than outside it."

"Indeed."

Harry shifted in his arms. "I have the most awful sensation that we're trapped."

"That would be an understatement," Severus answered.

"Why can't we finish traversing the barrier?"

"I would assume it was because of the blast."

"Think we can Apparate out?"

"It is possible, but highly unlikely. Safety measures, if I recall correctly, will have prevented Apparition. I don't think it will work because of the spell and for the fact that this barrier has only been closed off one other time."

Harry drew in a breath. "My second year."

Severus started. "I forgot about that, but no, I was going to say it was late in 2007, when the Muggles bombed the Underground. The Ministry took precautions that no one could enter the barrier, blocking off all access to the gateway to the Express for fear of damage and exposure."

"Right, I remember that." Harry shifted against Severus, stepping on his foot, and Severus hissed. "Sorry about that."

"Do try to remember that we are stuck at the moment, Mr Potter, and it will likely be several hours until the magical protection spells are relieved. We may even have to wait until the Muggle authorities unbury us."

"No," Harry breathed, his pants becoming faster and more frantic against Severus' face. "No, I can't stay here like this."

Severus groaned as Harry struggled to put some space between them. It was useless, though. They were inside the brick barrier between Kings Cross and the Express Platform. The air, though still silent, was fresh and clear, so far. He couldn't smell any dust or the acrid burnt scent of the detonator.

"Calm down, Potter," Severus snapped.

"I am calm!" Harry demanded. "I just don't like small spaces."

Severus nearly bit out a harsh insult, then a memory flashed. "Be that as it may, this is no time to panic."

"I'm not panicking. I just need air."

Severus briskly rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms, then gently shook him. He wasn't particularly fond of being trapped, either, but he knew someone had to remain within their right mind. "There is plenty of air. We are uninjured and will be found soon."

Harry's hair brushed against his face and the way he breathed seemed to ease, even as Harry dug his fingers into Severus' robes. Severus shook him once more for good measure. "Right. We will be found. Be a bloody shame if the Chosen one and Kingsley's tame spy were to perish."

Severus snorted. "Yes, such a loss to the world at large."

Harry made a sound that Severus took as a bit of hysterical laughter and he shook Harry again, hoping to centre him.

"Would you stop that? I'm not going to descend into madness. I just hate being trapped like this."

"Perhaps the shaking will rattle something loose in your brain. Despite medical findings, a good shake can only help matters, especially since you aren't a small child."

Harry blew out a breath, and Severus just barely managed to contain his shudder as the warm dampness tickled over the scar on his throat. The next sound Harry made was a bit more relaxed and the huffing laughter made him smirk.

"Better than a slap, I suppose," Harry murmured.

"I'm certain I could arrange that if you persist in acting like a hysterical female."

Harry huffed. "It wasn't an invitation, if that 's what you are implying."

"Damn, and here I thought the golden opportunity had presented itself to me."

Severus shifted, this time, as Harry pressed against him. His chuckle was almost back to normal and Severus sighed.

"Gods, you are a bastard."

"Unfortunately my parents were married when I climbed out of the primordial ooze."

Harry snorted then fell silent. 

Swallowing, Severus stood as still but as relaxed as he could be with someone pressed so intimately against him. He closed his eyes at one point, comforted in an odd way by Harry's deep even breathing and the warmth he put off. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, as he was cold most of the time no matter how many charms he cast or the amount of clothing he wore. And he would swear under the pain of a Cruciatus curse that he hadn't fallen asleep holding Harry Potter in his arms while they waited for rescue.

~*~

Harry wasn't certain how long they had been trapped when he heard the calls begin. Shifting debris and screams for help. More shouting, this time confirming help was on the way, forced his head up from where it rested on Severus' shoulder. He blinked in the darkness, even though he still couldn't see, and licked his lips.

Skin and salt graced his tongue and he was certain he felt Severus shudder. Sharp aftershave peppered his tongue and he realized he was closer to Severus than he'd thought if he was tasting the man's skin. He wasn't going to apologize, though, as he was too relaxed, and in control as he had never been. He couldn't remember when he'd developed this fear of small spaces, but not once had he let that weakness show in public or to any of his friends. He shoved his next thoughts and reactions as far down as he possibly could.

They were alive and someone to help was on the way. Relief flooded him. "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Severus muttered.

The dark sound of Severus' voice was a balm to his nerves as the fear welled up. It sank beneath the surface with the deep rumble.

"Should we answer?"

"I'm uncertain. I can't make out which side the voices are coming from. Wizards would be not be surprised to find someone inside the barrier. Muggles, on the other hand, might."

Harry grunted. "Not if the damage to the station is extensive. It's a logical conclusion that we would seek shelter under something sturdy."

"I see no plausible explanation for how we escaped without damage nor how we magically came to be ensconced _inside_ the platform column, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Odd things happen in disasters, Snape. If we are being dug out, one pile of bricks isn't going to seem like an obstacle. Besides, if they break through the barrier we'll be filthy with the dust from the blast as well as the shifting from the settling, so who's to say we aren't already covered in that respect. Rescue workers will just be glad to find someone alive."

Severus harrumphed. "As loath as I am to admit it, your logic makes sense."

Harry patted Severus' chest, running his hands over the expanse until his palm rested over Severus' heart. The rapid thump under his hand was steady and strong. "My gods, you admitted I was right about something and survived. This calls for celebration!"

Severus snorted. "Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"Admit it. It was inevitable I had to be correct about something, some time."

"Not even under the threat of Cruciatus, Potter."

"Now, that's just not right to go back when you called me Harry earlier." And Harry realized that he wanted to hear it again from that dark voice. He suddenly knew the exact reason for his desire. Biological imperative was working against him. They had survived and were close to rescue. The need to reaffirm that he lived was strong and being pressed against Sna-- _Severus_ this way scrambled his brain. He would have never believed it if he hadn't experienced it and he was certain that the same thing was occurring to Severus the longer they were trapped this way.

Harry shifted, felt the hard press of Severus' cock through the cloth of their robes and knew his own prick was just as firm. Biology had no respect for dignity, place or preferences.

Severus moved and Harry moaned, pressing against him. Severus froze. 

"Don't move, Harry," Severus whispered.

"Trying not to," Harry answered. "But I can't help it."

"I suggest you attempt to," Severus uttered, and all the dark threat did was make Harry harder. He couldn't believe it, but it was what it was. He wasn't attracted to Severus. He told himself this. It was the circumstances. A bodily reaction to stress, he continued to tell himself to no avail.

Scratching on the bricks distracted him and Harry shouted, "In here!"

"Potter!" Severus roared.

The sound bounced in the little area, but Harry didn't care. Severus began to struggle against him but Harry clung to him. "Be still," he hissed.

"Potter?" Several shouts echoed through the bricks, and Harry moved again, forcing Severus to yell once more.

"Potter!"

"That sounds like Snape. No one else bellows like that."

"It has to be Harry, then!" The voice was loud but indistinct. "They were spotted together on the video surveillance."

Severus froze, and Harry laughed. "Wizards. It has to be, Severus. Come on, shout with me.

"Help! We're stuck in the barrier!"

"Potter! Stop that! You don't know it for certain. You are a bloody official for the Prime Minister's office. Your name is as famous to the Muggles as it is to wizards."

Pounding sounded next to his head. "Mr Potter? It's Auror Pike! Remain calm. We are almost through the protection spells."

"Yes!" Harry screamed and grabbed Severus' face, smashing their mouths together.

~*~

Stunned by Harry's actions, Severus held completely still, then he heard Harry moan. That sound was his undoing. Control was his strong point, and he'd been holding tenaciously to his ever since he'd woken to feel Harry's lips on his flesh.

He gave into the hard press of Harry's mouth and groaned as the taste of Harry burst on his tongue. Teeth bit into his lip as Harry delved deep. He clenched his fingers on Harry's arm and returned the desperate kiss.

Magic battered against his senses but he ignored it for the warmth and taste of Harry. Doing the right thing, the desire to break the kiss, just bled away as he held on to Harry. Wrong and right twined, settling the emotions that had been flooding his body. He wanted to back away and yet, he couldn't get enough of this sensation. Never had a lover touched him like this and Harry wasn't even that. Reason intervened as light splashed on his face.

He broke away, panting as brick after brick came away to reveal a cadre of red-robed Aurors. One large hand reached into the small space and touched Severus' shoulder. He was so overwrought he couldn't even snap out at the person for touching him.

Harry laid his palm over the Auror's and grinned at Severus in the dim light. 

"Thank Merlin, you're alive! Just hold on a bit longer and we'll have you free." The hand squeezed his shoulder, then retreated.

Harry licked his lips and Severus watched; desire as well as denial swamped him. "Thanks for being there once more," Harry whispered, and all Severus could do was nod.

Once out of the barrier and after he'd been interviewed by both magical and Muggle authorities, Harry sought out Snape. Seeing him sitting on a bench and chatting with Kingsley sent a spike of arousal through him. He fought it down. There was no way that Severus Snape, dishevelled by circumstances, covered in brick dust and sneering good-naturedly at Kingsley, should not have been attractive to him. Somehow, though, he was, and the scene was all too appealing, considering the people involved. He had no desire to begin a relationship with the man, though. 

Just need, pure and unadulterated, wanted to be settled and it wanted Severus to fulfil that ache. Once more they had survived something horrific and come out on the other side. That simple, visceral reaction bonded them together.

Severus turned and met his eyes, and Harry felt the look seared across his skin. Severus stood, walked toward Harry, his gaze focused still on Harry. Harry swallowed. Severus stopped right in front of him, his body invading Harry's personal space. It made it hard for Harry to breathe, his entire body screaming to reach out to Severus and just touch. Just to feel. Alive.

Harry sucked in air, taking the scents around them into him and whispered, "Come with me. Please."

Severus just nodded and reached out to grasp Harry's left arm. Harry completed the circle, his fingers wrapping about Severus' right bicep before Apparating them into his flat. Then his mouth was on Severus' once more as he backed him into the wall.

Severus grunted, but gave as good in return. His teeth cut into Harry's lip as his hands fisted in Harry's robes. Harry's fingers weren't idle, either. He shoved at the heavy cloth, fumbled over buttons as he writhed against Severus.

Cool hands scratched over his skin and Harry moaned. He finally made it through the layers of clothing and brushed his palm along Severus' warm flesh. Looking into Severus' dark eyes, Harry wrapped his hand around Severus' cock.

Severus arched into the grip and circled his own fingers about Harry's prick. It was a mutual agreement and soft words hissed spells to ease the way. Slickness warmed with each stroke and nothing was said as they pulled in time with one another.

Tugs followed by a swipe of a calloused thumb scraped over the head of his cock, and it was good, oh so fucking good. Severus gave no quarter, squeezing his flesh tightly and rubbing hard. Harry thrust his hips into Severus' palm then slanted his mouth over Severus', swallowing down the little sound that escaped.

Returning each caress, each firm grip, before speeding their rhythm made the blood surge through his body, and it was sheer ecstasy. Fast and hard and completely primal and unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Harry wasn't certain he would survive Severus' kiss or his touch but it was a glorious way to die, a true petite mort, balancing the scales between them.

Severus shuddered under the press of his body, then heat splashed over his hand. Harry groaned, still entwined and enchanted with Severus' mouth, and he came. Shivers racked them both and Severus drew back long enough to pant in Harry's face before resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

He breathed out a sigh, and Harry leaned into him as well, his pulse returning to a more normal pace slowly. "That was amazing," he huffed.

"And should never happen again," Severus murmured against his neck.

Though the words bit at something in him, Harry had to agree. He had neither want nor desire for the complications of a relationship with Severus. Needs had been met and satisfied. Harry eased away from Severus' body, ignoring the ripping sensation he felt inside of his core self.

He narrowed his eyes at the look that passed over Severus' face before he could conceal it, then stiffened when Severus' drew his wand.

Severus smirked at him, and Harry was relieved to feel the gentle scrub of magic clearing away the stickiness between them. He realized he still had Severus' dick in his hand, and let go of the softening flesh.

The warmth of Severus' hand left his own prick and Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head and awaiting the _Obliviate_ he was certain to hear. Sure and steady fingers tucked him away carefully and Harry opened one eye to watch, swallowing at the tremor he noticed when Severus let go of him. He quickly reciprocated the movements, then stepped back.

Looking Severus in the eye once more, Harry took a deep breath. "I refuse to apologize for that."

"I would be insulted if you had."

Harry's mouth twitched. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Perhaps." Severus nodded at him, then Apparated away. Harry sank to the floor and held his head in his hands. He took two deep breaths before passing out.

~*~

Severus appeared in his foyer and dropped his head. Harry's scent still swirled about him, his taste still lingered on his lips, and Severus ran his tongue across his mouth for one last moment of the intimacy remaining to him.

Kendrick's arms wrapping about him jolted him from the reverie. "Thank Merlin, you are all right!"

Severus grunted from the impact and snorted as he reached down to touch the slender fingers at his waist. The touch felt wrong against his senses and it took everything in his arsenal of control not to jerk away from Kendrick and his relief.

"Indeed. One would think something tragic happened."

Kendrick's forehead hit the middle of his back. "Merlin, Severus! It's been all over the wireless for hours about the bombing. You do realize that it's Sunday evening. It took them two days to begin digging out the Underground."

Kendrick released him and Severus turned around to look at him. Still wearing the robes from Friday evening, Kendrick was pale and dark circles were heavy under his eyes. He swallowed while he stared back at Severus, then covered his face. "The protections spells shut down while I was finishing up the final paperwork and I've been trapped here in your office since Friday. I thought--"

Kendrick choked and Severus understood. "I'm too mean to die, Kendrick," Severus whispered.

Kendrick made a strangled sound, then looked up at Severus once more. "Fuck, you're an arsehole, Severus, but I am glad to see you." He shook his head and let loose a high hysterical laugh.

"Kingsley would see you properly rehired with a much nicer employer."

Kendrick glared at him. "Do not even start with me. Have you been seen to by a medi-wizard?"

Severus arched a brow and Kendrick laughed again. "Of course not. Severus Snape survived one of the largest terrorist bombings to hit London in ten years but will bloody well bleed to death before subjecting himself to an exam."

"I didn't know you cared, Kendrick," Severus drawled.

Kendrick snarled and shook his head at Severus. "Don't, Severus. You know it isn't like that."

Severus held up a hand. "My apologies. If it will reassure you, I was seen to quite satisfactorily by none other than Harry Potter, and released post haste." The statement, though said in jest, speared pain though his system, and he didn't want to dwell on that. The facts that Kendrick had so recently driven home hit him. He'd been standing for the past forty eight hours and he stumbled, dropping to the floor, barely registering Kendrick's panicked voice shouting for Mippy.

Severus woke to find himself in bed. He glanced around the shadowed room and saw Kendrick asleep in a chair near the bed. Making to sit up, he heard a grunt from the other side of the bed. Turning his head, he saw Harry sitting in a chair and staring at him, their hands twined around one another.

"What--"

Harry held up his other hand as Kendrick stirred, and nodded. "Perhaps I should leave you and your lover to talk. I'm glad you are awake, though."

"He isn't my partner, Mr. Potter, as I have tried to tell you for several hours," Kendrick rasped and then cleared his throat. He nodded at Severus when he moved his head to look at him. "I'll have Mippy serve breakfast." Kendrick reached out and squeezed Severus' shoulder. "Once again. I'm glad you are well, Severus. Try not to maim this one; he's pretty decent."

Severus watched Kendrick leave then glanced at Harry again. "What happened this time?"

"Magical backlash, or so I am told."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, it sounded like utter tripe to me as well. You want my theory?"

That same sharp sensation he'd experience the last time he'd denied something to do with Harry stabbed through him again and Harry gasped. Severus arched a brow. "Explain."

"Right, so Hermione and Ron found me collapsed in my flat. Hugo had been ill, so they couldn't attend the ball, but heard about the bombing on the wireless. They came to check on me and then swept me up to visit St. Mungo's. Kingsley was there; several others were in the hospital as well, all suffering from some sort of side effect."

Severus nodded and sat up with Harry's assistance. "The bombing?"

"Yes, it wasn't entirely Muggle in origin. A group of purists-- and, Squibs of all things--, banded together to take out the prominent wizard officials for the integration of the cultures. The explosion was a combination of C-4 plastics and potions, enhanced with Erumpent horn."

"Merlin!" Severus stared at Harry, wondering how they'd made it out alive, considering what he knew of the properties of the explosive ingredient.

"How did they know?"

Harry snorted. "Oddly enough, the Muggles were running security checks and had bomb-sniffing dogs in residence. No one bothered to inform our Ministry that threats had been made to the Muggle government. It's a huge violation of the Statute of Secrecy, considering the pure-bloods and Squibs, and Kingsley's not a little upset at that fact considering the barriers in Kings Cross."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "Again, you have a flair for the understatement, but that tells me nothing about why you're here."

Harry snorted. "We were the last two magicals through the barrier when the bomb went off. Since others were suffering from the blast, Kingsley dispatched medi-witches to find you. Once they found you, your Kendrick refused to allow them to take you, and also they couldn't get through your protection spells. Kingsley had to come and take them down on his own."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You are stalling by explaining all this out. Tell me what the charlatans believe they have found."

Harry sighed and held his hand out to Severus. "Hold up your palm to mine, but don't touch."

Severus swallowed and did as bid. Warm silver light formed in the space between their hands. It licked across his skin; a calming and comforting sensation shot through him. He watched Harry jolt, a peaceful expression crossing his face before he cleared his throat.

"I'm told that it's similar to the spell used to bond couples in matrimony," Harry whispered.

Severus jerked his hand away but not before noticing the stars that erupted as the light snapped with the distance he'd created.

"Impossible. We took no vows."

Harry nodded. "I know. I explained all this to Kingsley, told him there had to be a more rational explanation, but he showed me this." Harry handed Severus a rolled parchment.

With a rough swallow, Severus unrolled the vellum, then closed his eyes after he read the words.

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/ii8zSQxNrJZcxWsCCBIUl9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Image reads: _Joined this day of 15 August, 2018, Wizards Severus Snape and Harry Potter consummated the bonds of matrimony…_

"It was filed three days ago. If the papers haven't found out about it, it's only due to Kingsley's intervention," Harry said as Severus clued into the fact that he was still speaking.

"I don't want this," Severus murmured then cringed as a fissure of pain shot through him.

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Right, I said the same thing, and each time I do so I get this nasty little reminder that I am causing you pain. Kingsley said it's the marriage bond. It happens to all witches and wizards that are bound this way. There's no way to break it, as--"

"Wizard marriages are truly until death do the parties part," Severus finished.

"The couple's magic is woven together over time, making the bond strong between them, and to separate them is almost an act of murder, or so it was explained to me by Ron after I woke," Harry added. "Since I'm not enamoured of this arrangement, either--"

Severus winced, anticipating the pain, but only received a bare shadow of the discomfort, and he nodded. "I don't believe there is anything to do except live our lives. Separately." That jolt, though, surged a bit harder through his body.

Harry rubbed his chest. "We are of like mind on that score. However; there is the slight problem of legality. This is a magical binding contract. Since we weren't in agreement on this bond, Kingsley thinks it could be rescinded but is afraid to even attempt to break it even with our consent."

Severus hummed. "He doesn't want to be responsible for killing the Chosen One."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "No. He thinks, because we unwittingly consummated the bond, that it could kill us both."

Severus inclined his head. "There is something else you aren't telling me."

Harry nodded, then reached across to take Severus' hand. The silver light flared between their fingers and Severus drew in a breath at the warmth, completion and satisfaction that filled him. He closed his eyes against the sensation.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked, his voice so soft Severus had to strain to hear it.

"Yes," Severus answered just as quietly, and was intensely embarrassed to hear how reverent it sounded.

Harry chuckled and the intensity of the emotions between them widened, engulfing his very core. Heat radiated throughout his body and he gasped as Harry pressed their mouths together. Heat licked at the edges of his consciousness, burning him with the desire to make the magic work, to once again re-consummate the unspoken vows between them.

Harry drew back and Severus opened his eyes. Harry's face was flushed with colour, his cheeks a lively pink, and once again Severus was charmed by the representation of Harry's innocence that still lived within him.

"I wasn't ready, nor did I want to make any sort of commitment like this, but I think we can work with this. I won't claim to be an easy person to get on with. I am set in my ways--"

Severus held a hand up, eyeing Harry for a long moment. "That is the most horrible proposition I have ever heard." He grunted at the stabbing pain, then sighed. "I am, however, in agreement that it may be beneficial to us both to pursue this liaison."

Harry's smile eased the pain in his chest and Severus nodded. He leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Shall I leave you to rest?"

Severus smirked and shook his head. "First see to it that we are not invaded by a sea of ginger-headed wizards, then I wish to explore this connection."

Harry laughed.

"I believe that can be arranged."

Severus opened his eyes and glared at Kendrick standing in the doorway. Kingsley stood behind him, and he smiled at Severus over Kendrick's shoulder.

"Compromise, gentleman, a process I like to see," Kingsley boomed. "Congratulations."

The End


End file.
